powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Inflatron
Inflatron is an ear and balloon-themed monster who serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Double-Edged Blake". Character History Inflatron was summon by Zurgane to destroy Blue Bay Harbor with Shimazu, The Power Rangers (with Blake being absent to train a young woman name Leanne) came in and try to battle Inflatron and Shimazu, but they were quickly outmatch when Inflatron immobilized them with his attacks, The Navy Ranger came to the rescue and battled him with the new Thunder Blade, Shimazu and Inflatron quickly retreated after a few hits, Blake had a showdown with Inflatron at the beach and used the Thunder Blade, but no matter how much he tried, the Navy Ranger could not even make a scratch on this balloon monster, Inflatron was about to make the final strike until the Navy Ranger's split the Thunder Blade in two and used one half of the Blade to pop a hole in Inflatrons chest to weaken him, and the other half to ultimately destroy Inflatron with The Power of Thunder. Inflatron grew large thanks to the Scroll of Empowerment and the Wind Rangers used the Thunderstorm Megazord to fight him, Inflatron was too strong for the Thunderstorm Megazord alone, so the Green Ranger summons the Mammothzord to form the Thunderstorm Ultrazord to finally take out Inflatron for good. Personality This monster was full of hot air and loves to mock his victims. Powers and Abilities *'Rubber Durability:' Being made out of balloons, some melee attacks from his enemies will bounce off of him. *'Teleport:' Inflatron has the ability to teleport to any location at will. *'Gas Burst: '''While it was never used in the actuate battle, according to Cam, if the Rangers pop one of his balloons, it will release a poising gas that will harm others. *'Balloon Breath:' Inflatron can fire a huge barrage of colored balloons from his mouth in rapid succession, they could immobilize people if hit on contact. *'Homing Sticky Balloons:' Inflatron can summon and launch a barrage of colored balloons that will stick to the target and lift them high in the air, they are strong enough to lift the Thunderstorm Megazord off the ground. *'Lighting Vision:' Inflatron can fire yellow lighting beams from his eyes. Arsenal *'Whips:' Inflatron has armed mounted whips for combat, these whips have a huge range and can attack the enemy from a far, they can cause a burning effect on the target if hit on contact. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Inflatron is voiced by Dene Young . He is also the voice of Sucker . Notes *Inflatron is the final monster to be fought by the Thunderstorm Ultrazord. *While Inflatron isn't the final monster to be faced by the Rangers, he is the final original monster to appear in ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm, as the monster that gets fought later on, Eyezak, is simply a renamed version of Motodrone's Super Sentai counter part's upgrade, and the monster after that, Condortron, was a robotic monster built by Vexacus. See also Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters